The invention relates to a vehicle body structure in the region of the A-pillar and the windshield cross member as well as to an associated manufacturing process.
In a generic conventional, generally known construction, the respectively opposing A-pillars are formed from sheet steel and have an A-pillar inner steel plate which is oriented roughly vertically and in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The roughly horizontally positioned windshield cross member is also made from sheet steel and connected end-side to the associated A-pillar inner steel plate with a welding connection.
In modern vehicle bodies, materials made from light metals or light metal alloys, in particular aluminum are increasingly used to reduce fuel consumption by saving weight. The stiffness and joining technologies for light metal components differ from the previous conventional exclusive sheet steel construction so that problems arising from this circumstance have to be solved with a material mix which is exactly tailored to the respective site of the vehicle body and with a corresponding combination of components as well as cost-saving measures for use in large series production.
In this context, it is known to use a composite vehicle body panel (DE 198 43 824 A1) which is made from a large area light metal element of the vehicle body skin and a steel element which reinforces the latter at its edge, which are connected to one another with a sealing seam by laser joining. Particularly in the final assembly the steel element can be connected to adjoining steel elements with conventional welding technique. The technique of laser joining of light metal to steel for producing the composite vehicle body panel used in this case requires only accessibility from one side of a lap joint and thus allows for clearance with regard to the accessibility compared to other known joining techniques, for example rivets, which require accessibility from both sides. The laser joining technique, however, is elaborate and cost-intensive and therefore can be used in large series production only to a limited extend.
It is an object of the invention to refine a generic conventional vehicle body structure in the region of the A-pillar and the windshield cross member to provide for a weight-efficient construction having the required stiffness and which is suited for use in large series production with appropriate joining techniques.